Whatever the kind of lighting device, if it is exposed to sunlight in a hot country, it can store heat during the daytime because of its mass. Its temperature can therefore be considerably higher than that of the ambient air. A particular problem appears when the lighting member used is constituted by one or more LEDs. An LED must be operated at a temperature lower than a given maximum value, e.g. of the order of 80° C. to 90° C. Consequently, in the evening, when the lighting device is put into operation, an LED in the lighting device might be switched on while it is at a temperature that is too high, which can lead to irreversible damage or even destruction, and which, in any event, considerably shortens its lifetime.